


Tonight's The Night

by Tortellini



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family Reunions, Gen, Implied/Referenced Teen Pregnancy, Missing Scene, Mother-Son Relationship, Reunions, Wordcount: 100-500, implied/referenced child abandonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Fang finds someone from his past.Oneshot/drabble
Kudos: 9





	Tonight's The Night

Fang took a deep breath and started to walk down the sidewalk. The chilly night air stung his already rigid face. This is it, he thought. This is it. 

He had to admit though, this wasn't really your ideal house. The apartment was made up of filthy bricks that had probably once been red. Beer bottles were strewn across the littered yard. Weeds were growing through the cracked concrete too. And that was just the outside. Fang was pretty sure one of the windows were smashed. He shivered, but it had nothing to do with the wind.

He walked up to the front door and knocked timidly. No answer. Why had he insisted the flock stay home again...? He knocked again, this time a little harder. Still no answer. He got impatient then, and yeah maybe it was just nerves: he banged hard on the door over and over again until it was thrown open. 

A young woman stood there, maybe about fifteen years older than him, give or take a few. She glared at him too, but he didn't seem to notice. Her long black hair was pulled back in a messy bun, matching his. Fang could almost hear Max whisper _She's like your reflection, Fang..._

Of course there were slight differences though: he didn't have any tattoos (and he didn't even know you could put them in some places she had them, like her neck). And he didn't have nearly as many piercings. The biggest difference was their eyes though: his were dark, haunting, hers were like shards of ice.

"What?!" she snapped, shaking him out of his trance. "I'm not gonna give you any money!"

Fang almost smiled--it was ridiculous--but he was still too shocked. 

"...M-Mom?" he whispered finally. 


End file.
